Shinji Yuuki
Shinji Yuuki (Yuuki Shinji) is a member of the branch family of the Kannagi Clan and the younger brother of Shingo Yuuki. Appearance Shinji is a man of average height and an average build. He wears a long sleeved purple sweat shirt with two yellow stripes on either side of the sleeves and plain white pants. He also wears a silver cross shaped necklace. Personality Shinji is a prideful man who believes he is superior to those who are not a member of the Kannagi Clan. He is also quite cocky and over confident in his abilities, despite not being able to defeat a low class yoma. Never the less, Shinji is very loyal to his clan and has a deep respect for the clan head, Jūgo Kannagi as well as Genma Kannagi and does not wish to disappoint them. Synopsis Kazamaki Rebellion Arc Shinji is the first Kannagi member to see Kazuma Yagami upon his return. When they meet, he demands to know who gave Kazuma permission to return to Japan, but Kazuma bluntly replies that he was not exiled, he was free to go wherever he pleased. His customer then asks him if they knew one another, Shinji then reveals that 'Yagami' was a fake name that Kazuma uses, and that he was really 'Kazuma Kannagi'. A former member of the Kannagi who was considered a failure. He then questions if Kazuma returned to re-join the Kannagi, but he hasitly replies that he was not planning to. As they are about to begin their job, he tells Kazuma to stand back so he could teach him how Fire Magic works. Before he is able to pick a fight with him, Kazuma warns him that it was time to do his job. Just as he said it, a monster with a skull like appearance appears. Shinji shields the customer from the monster, he then prepares a small flame in his hands and cockily tells it to die, while firing his attack. The monster is unaffected by the attack and repels it; making the whole house burst into flames. The impact of the fire renders him unconscious. When he awakens, shocked, he asks Kazuma if he used wind. That night, in the meeting room of the Kannagi compound, Shinji reports the events of the day to the clan head, Jūgo Kannagi, and Genma Kannagi. He is scolded for his failure, and is told to be more dedicated to his training. He apologizes until he is told by Jūgo that he did not need to be too formal. Their meeting abruptly ends when Ayano Kannagi and Ren Kannagi burst in the meeting room. Later that night, he as well as other branch family members: Masato Oogami and Takeshi Oogami are attacked. Assuming it is Kazuma, because of the intruders similar outline, Shinji begins to apologize for their encounter earlier. The intruder does not respond, but instead attacks Shinji with a sort of boomerang shaped wind; resulting in his death, just like his other companions. Magic and Abilities Category:Characters